


Japanese

by Dubusowner



Series: Strip For Me [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 6/9, Dirty Talks, F/F, Foursome, GP, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubusowner/pseuds/Dubusowner
Summary: Dahyun took Jeongyeon's advice of taking the Japanese queens all at once.Momo ate her food. Mina was evil. Sana got punished. Dahyun won.(1/2)Mina gave Sana her request. Nayeon and Jeongyeon watched. Sana got a little mad.Updated(2/2)
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Series: Strip For Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017675
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Japanese

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: @Dubusowner
> 
> I just made it last week.
> 
> DM is always open.

"Hi! One very hot Sizzling Tofu for us three, please!"

The two other girls facepalmed upon hearing how the other girl ordered loudly, letting the other hear it, and if someone knew about this hidden pleasure hotel, it was very embarrassing.

"Sana, lower down your voice." Momo nudged Sana on the side to shut her up, looking at the people peacefully eating around the pretty restaurant.

"Why? I'm excited." She answered but the oldest of the trio just rolled her eyes and motioned Mina to do the talking.

"We want to order Sizzling Tofu. VIP." Mina reiterated to the crew who was scratching her head in confusion as she knew the rule was only one at a time.

"For a while. I'll just give her a call." She said then dialed a certain number. "Hello, Ma'am. There are three women here ordering for you. Should I let them in one by one?"

Dahyun who was reading again took out her specs, "Ask them who sent them here."

"Excuse me, who sent you here?"

"Our friend, Nayeon," Sana answered cheerfully.

"Same as yesterday, Ma'am. Who should I let in first?"

"Let them all go in." Dahyun simply answered then turned off the call, walking to her bathroom to prepare the lube because she knew they will going to have fun with a little harder, of course. It was a foursome, what would she expect?

"You can go to the last door on the left side, color white." She said leading them to the door next to the counter. She looked at her phone when it beeped, "Oh! Wait. She wants food. Can you ahm, wait, and deliver it to her?"

"Yes, of course," Mina answered, going back in front of the counter to wait.

"Is everyone being treated like a special or it's just her?" Momo asked in curiosity, watching how the crews get panicked upon receiving the lady's message.

"Maybe it's just her, considering her as a special Menu and could break a rule, I think she's special," Sana answered, thinking deeply.

"Here. I'm sorry it's a lot." She apologized as they handed them three trays of a variety of food and led them inside the door again.

"Geez, I feel like I'm one of the crews. Ain't we customers?" Sana pouted but the two didn't answer her and just focus on walking carefully, not wanting to waste food.

Momo knocked using her foot, a little loudly. When the door opened, they were welcomed by a small fair skin lady, wearing a red robe, her blonde hair cascading down her back, and simply breathtakingly perfect. 

"Oh gosh, were you Nayeon's friends? Why are you carrying that? Come in." Dahyun frantically said, taking the tray from Momo's hand and put it on the table next to the television, and did the same to the other two.

Dahyun huffed, clearly pissed by what had just happened. "I'm sorry about what happened. Wait, I'll need to talk to them."

"No, it's okay. It's not that of a big deal." Mina tried to stop her but Dahyun shook her head.

"This shouldn't happen again. You are customers, how dare them asked you to carry my food. Excuse me for a while." Dahyun took her phone, walking into the bathroom to make a call.

"Stop her. Tell her it's fine." Mina pushed Sana who was just looking at the way where the girl went.

"Why? She's hot when she's mad." Sana replied but the two just glared at her. "Geez, fine."

Sana walked into the bathroom, listening to how the girl named Dahyun scolds whoever was on the phone. She was facing her back so she couldn't see her.

"They are customers! What are the other crew were doing this? Should I fire--"

"It's fine! You don't have to do that." Dahyun almost jumped when Sana snaked her arms around her from behind, putting her face on her shoulder. "End the call."

"No, they have to- f--k!" Dahyun gritted her teeth and stopped herself from moaning. Sana just untied her robe and slipped her hand in her panty, palming her cunt.

"End the call." The Japanese girl demanded again

"Fine." She breathed as she placed her phone on her ear again, "This better not happen again." She said and ended the call. 

"Good girl, eh? Should I reward you?" Sana teased, tracing her entrance and playing with her clit. Dahyun turned her head to the back, resting it on Sana's shoulder.

"Yes, please." The younger answered, biting her lips as she cocked her head when Sana nipped on her neck.

"Be a good girl and don't let them hear us." Sana went to her front, crouching down and put down Dahyun's panty up to her feet. She put the flat of her tongue on her cunt, tasting the pre-cum and playing with her nub. 

Dahyun bit her lips hard, perching one of her hand on the wall, one on Sana's head and raising her one knee to Sana's shoulder to give her more access. She moaned lowly, not wanting to be heard.

Sana eats her soundly, humming at her taste and getting turned on by her look. They heard a knock on the door, Dahyun looked at Sana who just smirked at her. "Let them hear how I make you go crazy, babe."

Sana inserted two fingers in her, latching her tongue on Dahyun's clit as she moved and curled her fingers fastly, making Dahyun moaned loudly.

"F--ker Sana," Momo muttered under her breath upon hearing a series of moans from them. She went back to Mina who was seating on the bed and took a bowl of udon on the tray. "She'll take her last."

"Definitely will." Mina just said as they waited for them to cease. 

After a few minutes, the two went out with Sana smiling smugly and licking her lips, followed by Dahyun who was tying her robe back but now without panties.

"Oh?" Dahyun exclaimed, pointing to the bowl of udon Momo was holding, she pouted, "I want to eat that."

"Momo? Ugh! You and your monster." Sana said with rolling eyes. "You order once again."

"No, it's fine. I'll just have it later." The younger decided and went to Momo's side, "Besides I can still have a taste."

Momo blushed hard when Dahyun kissed her, pushing her tongue inside, tasting the udon she wanted to eat. Sana and Mina looked at them with lust, swallowing the lump in their throat especially when Momo let out an obscene moan.

The younger chuckled as she separated herself from Momo, smiling at the amount of Japanese beauty in front of her, almost overwhelming, and exciting.

"I ordered a lot and considered your presence, but I didn't think you'd choose my main dish. Anyway, let's eat first. It's almost dinner." She announced, pulling the while table near the bed where they were seated as Sana took one chair and sat across them.

"How much time did you plan to stay?" She asked after a while.

"Depends on how much time you have," Mina answered, rubbing her other hand on Dahyun's thigh as the other was busy picking food.

Dahyun stiffened for a second but then let her, "Can you stay the night?"

"Ohh. I'm sure the two will get jealous." Momo grinned, liking the idea of seeing two people glaring at them.

"About Nayeon, how was she? And were you living in one house?" Mina looked up at Dahyun when she stood up abruptly, causing her hand to lost contact with her thigh. She leaned forward, pretending to fix something on her seat but whispered to Mina, "Open your pants."

"Just recently, we decided to live together. About Nayeon, she's still good, though she keeps on glaring at Jeongyeon for no apparent reason." Sana answered, looking at the two in front of her with interest as Mina fiddled with her pants and freed her cock while Dahyun took off her robe, leaving her naked except for the brassiere.

"Apparently, there's a reason. Jeongyeon recorded me while we were f--king, telling Nayeon that I said Jeongyeon was better than her. So when he called and asked me, Jeongyeon told me that she'll stop if I answered Nayeon so yeah... She ended the call." Dahyun explained, but the two weren't paying attention to her story but to how she sank down on Mina's bulge.

"Ah, so that's what... happened." Sana mindlessly remarked, watching how Mina's cock stretched Dahyun's fold.

"Y-yes. F--k, so big!" Dahyun started bouncing, gripping the edge of the table for support as Mina f--ked up to her, causing them both to moan.

Momo joined in, taking off her bra as she sucked and played on her chest, making Mina moaned as Dahyun clenched on her. Momo looked over her shoulder, "Don't try to come here unless we say so."

"What!? Why?" Sana complained, sulking at Momo's demand. 

"You. Had her by yourself earlier, Sana." Mina replied, speeding her thrust and held the younger's waist to made it deeper. "Not even letting us hear and watch." Dahyun moaned loudly when Mina became rougher, she kept her eyes on Sana, trying her hard not to screw it shut no matter how much pleasure she's receiving.

Sana just groaned, discarding all of her clothes, and jerked on herself, turning on by looking at how Dahyun had her mouth opened and head thrown back but still making eye contact with her.

Dahyun bounced erratically, wet claps, and her moans were heard through the four walls of the room as she came, Mina coming right after.

"Put her on the bed." Momo dictated to Mina who eased out of Dahyun and picked her up to put her on the bed. She looked at Sana, "You'll take her last."

"I could tell." Sana sarcastically replied while rolling her eyes but glanced back at Dahyun when she let out a moan.

"You may hear our names but we're not formally introducing ourselves," Mina whispered to Dahyun's ear, she looked down to where Momo was lifting Dahyun's feet and ride through her. "The cock you're taking in very well is Momo's, she's the oldest and roughest among us three, she likes it when you moan and scream her name so loud."

"Momo!" Dahyun screamed, arching her rear as Momo pounded hard on her. "Oh my gosh!"

"I'm Mina, nothing is really special about me." Dahyun turned her head to Mina and kissed her hard, pushing her tongue in as Momo banged her.

"You still satisfy me." Mina smiled, crawling her hand to Dahyun's clit and slapped it, earning a grunt. "F--k, do it again! I'm near."

Mina repeated it, slapping and drawing circles on her clit, feeling how wet she was at the moment. "And the one who's hungry for your delicious pussy is Sana. A short tip: she liked it when women dominate her."

With one last slap from Mina and deep thrust from Momo, Dahyun came hard, almost pushing Momo's cock out of her. Momo continued thrusting, chasing her own orgasm which didn't take long as she collapsed above Dahyun after.

"Let's take a rest first." Mina evilly requested, pushing Momo beside Dahyun as the younger might have a hard time breathing.

"What? How about me?" Sana whined, jumping above Dahyun allowing the latter to see her rock hard cock. "I need a release too!"

"That's your punishment." Mina spat, sternly looking at a frustrated Sana. "Clean her up. Don't make her cum if you don't want to dry her."

"I can still handle another one though," Dahyun suggested, worried about Sana who was scowling and her bulge angry.

"She'll be fine, right Sana?" Momo smirked, and Sana just glared at her before lowering herself and started licking and cleaning Dahyun, Momo, and Mina's combined cum on Dahyun's cunt, deliberately avoiding her clit as it may send her to another orgasm.

"Moreso, we're just readying you for another rougher round. This was just the start if you don't know." Mina clarified, cock growing hard again as Dahyun started moaning while Sana was eating her out.

"I figured."

———

"Can I have her yet?" Sana asked for the nth time after thirty minutes of finishing cleaning Dahyun.

"Have you gathered your strength back, Dahyun?" Momo asked Dahyun who was sandwiched between Mina and Momo, while poor Sana was at the edge.

"Yes." She nodded, and Sana beamed. But their attention shifted to the phone on the bedside table when it rang. "Oh, that's mine."

Mina gets it for her, seeing Nayeon's name registered on it. So she gave the three a knowing look as Dahyun answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hi, Dahyun! Are you with our Japanese queens?" She greeted happily.

"Yes, you are on the speaker." She answered, she saw Momo motioned Mina to answer the call and Sana to mount above Dahyun and do the thing she had been aching to do.

"Hey, Nayeon." Mina greeted, taking the phone from Dahyun's hand as the latter immediately circled her arms around Sana's neck, she widens her legs and locked her feet around her waist as she entered her pussy.

"Who's f--king Dahyun now?" Nayeon asked, unfiltered. They heard a slapping sound in the background and Jihyo minding her word.

"Sana. You wanna watch?" Mina grinned when Dahyun looked at her but Sana snatched her head back to her and kissed her torridly.

"I'm with Jihyo and the other two babies. It's good to surprise them how perfect our woman is, don't you think?" All of them could hear the playfulness in her voice, and four of those who have seen Dahyun nodded in agreement.

"I'm curious, I wanna see--"

"Sana!" Dahyun loudly moaned, the two Japanese looked at Sana who have a victorious smile on her face as she pounded Dahyun real hard, even them were shaking because of the movement of the bed.

"Oh, sh-t! Her voice is enough to turn me on." Jihyo remarked, having goosebumps upon hearing Dahyun's moan. The two youngest, though silent, felt the same, heart pounding hard in excitement.

Dahyun came hard, eyes rolling to the back at the feeling while Sana keeps pumping in her. She pushed her cock to the hilt and spew her seed inside Dahyun, loving the feeling of the warmth their shared orgasm felt.

"The scene is getting hotter, you sure you don't want to see, Nayeon?" Mina teased, smirking at how Sana changed their position but she was still inside Dahyun while Momo positioned herself behind the youngest.

"Gosh, you tease. Jeongyeon, come with me." She heard Nayeon shouted, pulling Jeongyeon on the shirt to the second floor while the three were left being curious and aching.

Mina ended the call and wait for Nayeon's facetime. She reached for the lube and gave it to Momo, spreading some on her cock and her fingers while Sana and Dahyun kissed hungrily. It turned her on big time.

Dahyun moaned on Sana's mouth when Momo spreads her buttcheek, licking her prostate to try to calm her down so it would be easy to enter. Sana f--king into her also helped as it definitely helped her relax. Momo took it as a chance to enter her two fingers, spreading it as she positioned her dick.

A high-pitched moaned welcomed the two over the phone, Mina's lustful face showed on the screen. "Mina, show to us the scene."

Mina stood up, pulling the table on the side so they would have a good view. The two couldn't wait especially when all they hear was loud wet claps and three simultaneous moans.

"F--king hot," Jeongyeon muttered as soon as they see the scene. They saw Mina walked behind Momo and put lube on her cock as well and towered the oldest, pushing in her hole.

Dahyun looked to the side, meeting Nayeon's eyes on the screen. Her pussy clenched around Sana, so the latter looked at the side as well. Like earlier, she snatched her head back to her and kissed her.

"Sana! Let her look at me!" Nayeon complained, gritting her teeth. That Japanese girl is really an attention seeker.

Sana giggled but then let go of Dahyun's face, letting her look at them while she plants her feet and pounded up to her which made her moan. "She likes being watched, Nayeon."

Dahyun screwed her eyes shut when the rhythm became faster, Momo was pulling out and Sana was pushing in, plus the deepness of Momo's pushed because of doubled weight from Mina. 

"Dahyun," Nayeon called, she felt Jeongyeon moved behind her and ripped her pants, also discarding Nayeon's dress. "Look at me."

Mina eased out on Momo for the meantime as she takes the phone and gave it to Dahyun, now face to face with Nayeon. Dahyun bit her lip hard and meets Sana's thrust eagerly as she saw Nayeon bending down just like her.

"You're not gonna come unless I say so, okay?"

"But I'm near." Dahyun protested, gripping Sana's shoulder when Momo came behind her that almost sent her to the edge.

"If you can, I will not do my punishment to you," Nayeon suggested, closing her eyes feeling Jeongyeon grabbed her cock.

"And that is?" Momo eased out on Dahyun, bringing Mina with her on the side as she keeps on pumping in and out on her.

"Making you come as long as I want you to." Nayeon looked straight to Dahyun's eyes, telling her that she was serious but then changed into a pleasurable moan as Jeongyeon hit her g-spot.

"What if I like that?" Dahyun asked, "Sana.." She moaned when the latter held her butt and pinned her to her cock and f--ked her shallowly.

"You won't like it, if I were you," Sana whispered to her. "She has unreal stamina that could stay until tomorrow without stopping. She's also sadistic at times."

"That bad?"

"That bad. Let's wait for her. I'm not gonna move that much. Talk to her dirty, it's her weakness."

Dahyun focused her attention on Nayeon, "What if I like being banged by you all day?" Dahyun huskily asked, smirking as Nayeon's eyes flickered, "Not taking out your cock in me. Making me your slut. I like that."

"Then go and come. You'll regret it." She growled, lower stomach aching at the idea she was putting in her mind. Jeongyeon fastens her pace. 

"I would come if it's your big cock f--king me right now." She heard Sana's silent protest on what she said but she rubbed her neck, telling her it was part. "I missed getting stretched by that, baby. How lucky Jeongyeon is being with you right now."

"F--k, Sana! Why did you tell her my weakness?" Nayeon groaned, meeting Jeongyeon's thrusts.

"I want to take you in my mouth, swallow your seeds, and try all of the positions possible and our only rest is when we passed out." Sana's cock couldn't help but twitch, also affected by her words. "F--k, Nayeon! Faster!"

Nayeon bit her lip, heart fluttering when her name was moaned instead of Sana's, and saw how Sana changed their position and pounded Dahyun mercilessly.

"My name is Sana!" She growled, pinning Dahyun on her shoulder and pulled to the tip and slammed back in.

"Nayeon.." Dahyun stubbornly called her name.

"F--k! I'm coming!" Nayeon announced, rolling her eyes to the back as she spilled her seed on Jeongyeon's hand upon hearing Dahyun's loud moan calling her name, as the latter filled her.

She watched as Dahyun came and Sana pulled back, slamming her cock outside Dahyun's pussy and pulled back in, earning a loud cry of pleasure from the latter.

"Call me now on my name," Sana demanded, raising Dahyun's leg and hooked it on her shoulder while mashing her cock on Dahyun's entrance.

"You pissed her," Jeongyeon commented, sitting beside Nayeon as they watched Sana's ministration.

"My poor girl." Nayeon just said as she worriedly looked at Dahyun who was tearing up.

"Sana!" Dahyun screamed, trying to push her shoulder because of her sensitivity but she just pinned it and chased her orgasm. "F--k Sana!" Dahyun came once again, at the same time with Sana who then collapsed and panted above her.

"That was hot," Momo remarked, with a smirked on her face, while Mina was mirroring her reaction. "Haven't seen you done that ever, Sana."

"Dahyun got overboard. I'm sorry." She apologized, easing out of Dahyun and laying beside her.

Dahyun weakly raised the phone, seeing the worried Nayeon and chickling Jeongyeon. "To whoever is next, tell her that it should be on the other day. I can't tomorrow, considering that we're still not done."

"Okay. Do you want me to come over tomorrow?"

"You have work, it's fine. I have crews." Dahyun said, moving to the left when Mina laid beside her and hugged her side.

"I can take leave though. But okay. Let me talk to the Japanese, please." Dahyun gave the phone to Momo who was still sitting on the edge. "Don't wear her out, stupidos!"

"Woah," Momo said, chuckling. "We won't, don't worry. Not unless she wants it."

Dahyun chuckled and nuzzled closer to Mina. She draped her leg over her waist and led her cock inside her cunt.

"You're not tired?" The youngest Japanese asked, pulling her closer to her.

"I am. Just wanted to feel you." Dahyun whispered, closing her eyes as Mina moved them soothingly. "Hit me to wake me when needed."

"Will do." Mina combed Dahyun's hair and mouthed the two that Dahyun was tired so Momo bid her goodbye and switched off the lights, laying beside Sana. 

"You have to show me what you did a while back when we get home." She whispered to her ear to which Sana just nodded and chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Dubusowner
> 
> Maybe I need friends. DM is always open.


End file.
